


The Thunder Roars

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Child Abuse, Cheating, Child Abuse, F/M, Hero Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Murder, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Life has a funny way of screwing you over. (Y/n) knew that for sure. But thankfully, she always had a hero waiting in the wings.





	The Thunder Roars

Dean and (Y/n) had grown up together. Their dads ran around in the same circles, hunted the same hunts, drank at the same bars. (Y/n) was bandaging up the boys before she knew how to drive. And one night, under a starry lit sky, Dean told her that when they were older, they would run away and be happy together.

Dean went one way though, and (Y/n) went another. Dean met Cassie, and Lisa, and countless other girls. And (Y/n) met Alan.

He was a charming guy with a killer smile and a good job. Everything seemed great at first, until it wasn’t. Until she was wearing sunglasses more and more, caking on concealer, and wearing longer clothes. (Y/n) thought things would be better when she welcomes their daughter, Kelly, into the world. And it did for awhile.

When Kelly was eight, her and her mom were out shopping when they ran into a familiar face. Well, familiar for (Y/n). A few years older and his eyes didn’t shine as bright, but (Y/n) would remember Dean Winchester anywhere.

Kelly loved him instantly. He was really good with her too. They ran into each other several times. They met at the park, where Dean pushed Kelly on the swings and spun her on the merry go round until she was laughing so hard. They went out for lunch, where (Y/n) got to see (not so) little Sammy again. They swapped stories, (Y/n) leaving out a few pieces. Dean noticed the quietness and how quickly (Y/n) would change the subject when Alen was brought up.

“He’s great.” She said with a smile on her face. But Dean had lied enough in his life to know a tell when he saw one. So when Sam and Kelly stood in front of the claw machine at the entrance of the diner, trying to win what Kelly called a “Pinkalicious” doll out of it, Dean turned to (Y/n).

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked. (Y/n) just smiled.

“Of course. We’re both...we’re all so happy. I promise.” Dean frowned and nodded. They made plans for another lunch date before Dean and Sam headed out of town. Kelly made her way back to the car with (Y/n), holding her newly won doll in her arms and looking back at Dean.

To her, that was the knight in the Disney movies who always saved the day.

****

That night, a storm shook the windows on the house. Kelly laid in her bed, clutching her doll. (Y/n) paced downstairs, waiting for Alan to come home. Her make up was off, showing a dark bruise on her cheek and eye. The lights flickered with the storm and (Y/n) decided to try to call Alan to make sure he was okay. She was ready for bed, and sometimes he wasn’t too happy if she was in bed before him.

“Hello?” A woman answered, and it sure as hell wasn’t one of the girls in his office.

(Y/n) hung up without answering. She tossed the phone on the couch, past the cradle that it rested in. He had paid for expensive cell phones, but having that home phone rooted her to the fact she wasn’t a trapped hunter daughter. Under the cover of the loud thunder, (Y/n) started throwing pictures and screaming. She knew this was happening, she just really didn’t want to believe it. She was a trophy he wanted to marry. That was it. She wasn’t entirely sure why he wanted to marry her. She was starting to doubt it was love.

An hour later, she was surrounded by broken glass and frames.

“What the hell are you doing?” Alan asked, walking in. (Y/n) turned to look at him. “Look at this mess!”

“This mess?” She asked. “Well, I guess your whore can clean it up.” Alan grabbed her then.

“My whore? What about that man you’ve been taking our daughter to see? Does she sit on the couch while you screw him?” (Y/n) pushed away from Alan.

“Dean is a childhood friend. And a better man than you will ever be.” She hissed. Alan hauled off and slapped (Y/n) hard then, knocking her against the wall.

****

Kelly stood outside her room. She had heard her mom crying, but then she heard her dad. And their yelling was getting worse. She made her way down the hall to see blood falling down her mom’s face and her dad hitting her over and over. Kelly ran to her mom’s room and found her cell phone. A new number was right there at the top and Kelly called it.

“(Y/n)?” Dean asked.

“D-Dean.” Kelly whimpered.

“Kelly? What is it? What’s wrong?” He asked. Kelly started to cry.

“Daddy’s hurting mommy.” She told him. And that’s all it took. Dean was already getting his gun and heading out to the Impala, leaving Sam sitting on the motel bed.

“I’m coming Kelly. I’m coming.” Kelly nodded when Alan burst into the room. He grabbed his daughter and dragged her down the stairs, marching her in front of her mother.

“You turned my daughter against me.” He snarled.

“She’s my daughter.” (Y/n) spat at him. He pushed Kelly, going to smack (Y/n) a little more. Kelly ran to the stairs, but Alan reached for her. As he did, (Y/n) pulled herself to her feet and ripped open the drawer to a table.

****

Dean pushed Baby as fast as he could to the house that (Y/n) had told him about. It was cold looking and impersonal. It was everything that (Y/n) said she hated when she was younger. Times changed people, true, but not like this. He pulled into the driveway, the wind knocking leaves and sticks from the trees. He jumped out of the car, ready to run in, when the sound of a gunshot echoed through the night.

“No!” Dean called out, his eyes wide. He ran to the front door, glad it was unlocked, and busted into the house.

Kelly and (Y/n) were settled on the couch. (Y/n) was shielding Kelly from everything. Dean could see the blood and bruises on (Y/n)’s face. A pistol laid at her feet where she had dropped it. And Alan laid away from them. His eyes were open and his shirt was red.

“(Y/n).” Dean said softly. She looked up at him, the shock starting to settle in.

“He was going to hurt her.” She whispered. Dean walked to them and wrapped his arms around them.

“He can’t ever hurt you ever again. I’ll make sure of it.” He pushed back (Y/n)’s hair to look at her face. “Go pack some things. Sam and I will take care of this. But we are getting you both out of here. You never have to come back here again.” (Y/n) nodded and carried Kelly upstairs, hiding her face. They packed and Dean took them someplace safe. Sam and Dean disappeared for a few hours. (Y/n) wouldn’t find out until later that the house had magically caught fire during the store. But she didn’t care. Because by then, she had a new normal. Kelly absolutely adored her dad and her uncle. She loved her new school, she was happy.

(Y/n) only had to wear sunglasses to block out the sun. She only had to wear makeup when she wanted to. She only had to wear long clothes when she was cold, not to hide.

And she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
